moracar_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith of Lore
Lilith of Lore was a blue dragonborn, and child to the Dragon Falcor. She was studying under the Lorekeeper when his temple was invaded by Leonidas and the mindflayer Rxcyks. Lilith aided the Warriors Seven in defeating these two, and convinced the Lorekeeper to let her join the adventurers. Lilith would provide them with a great amount of knowledge on their quest, but ultimately die at the hands of Theros Leonin during the battle for Xelb's Keep. Biography Lilith was the child of the Dragon Falcor, when he magically created her from one of his scales. Falcor needed a scout to travel to the Lorekeeper and ensure that he could safely travel to the Lorekeeper's Temple. Falcor had a great fear of his brother Ragnos, the last living Red Dragon. Lilith was created and raised by Falcor, until she was old enough to venture from the Tropical Isles to the Lorekeeper's temple. Upon her travels Lilith met a number of strange and wonderful people, who marveled over her blue scales. She had a disposition that was loved by all, and made a great number of friends. But she was not without her enemies. Many wanted to steal her away and skin her for her scales, a rarity that would earn them a king's riches. From this point forward Lilith hid away for the rest of her journey, fearful of watching eyes. Eventually she found her way through the Eternal Grey and came upon the temple of the Lorekeeper. When she entered, she feared the dragon god might destroy her, but instead the gargantuan diety looked down on the dragonborn and smiled. He took her into his massive palm and listened to what she had to say. The Lorekeeper was unable of aiding the safe passage of Falcor, but decided to make a deal with the dragonborn. The Lorekeeper knew of a magic item that could protect Falcor as he flew to the Lorekeeper's mountain, making him completely invisible. He gave Lilith a hint as to its location, a dungeon which lied in the heart of a region she was unfamiliar with. Lilith would need to gain a great amount of knowledge on Eesia before she could even begin her search. Lilith knew little of the world, except for its dangers and endless wonders. She began to study its history within the great halls of the Lorekeeper's Temple, and learned of the rise and fall of the many empires, the magical wars of the gods, and the current era which was panning out to be known as the "Desolate Age." Lilith would study for many years in the temple until she came upon the location of the "Tooth of Wonders," a magical artifact which turned its wielder completely invisible. She was overjoyed at her discovery, and set out to find the magical item. Still hiding away from the sight of others, Lilith ventured deep into a cavern which held a dungeon once home to a plethora of nasty beasts. Within she found a number of natural traps awaiting her, until she eventually stumbled upon the item she had come looking for. Using her magical abilities, she sent the Tooth back to Falcor. Lilith returned to the Lorekeeper just before Leonidas and Rxcyks attempted to kill him. She tried to protect the god, but the Lionfolk sent her flying through the air and nearly knocked her out. It was at this time that the Warriors Seven arrived, and she aided them in defeating the evil duo. Lilith recognized the heroes as the ones the Lorekeeper had seen in his visions, and had mentioned to her many times before. She attempted to convince him to let her join them, but the Lorekeeper was wary. He knew that Falcor would come searching for her, and if she was gone when he arrived the blue dragon would be angry. Lilith finally won him over and joined the Warriors Seven, eager to help them on their quest. Shortly after, the Warriors would venture into the Black Plane and get stuck there for ten years. During this time Falcor arrived to the Lorekeeper, and assumed his daughter dead. He wept for her, but was rejoiced when the Warriors Seven returned to the grey plane. Shortly after their return (before they could venture back to the Lorekeeper's Temple) the group attempted to retake their home at the Battle for Xelb's Keep. The micenary Theros Leonin attacked the ambushing warriors and took the life of Lilith, before she could even attempt to retreat. Falcor foresaw her death and attempted to prevent it, but the Lorekeeper wouldn't allow him to leave the temple. He too had forseen the death of the girl, but knew they were helpless to prevent it. Lilith had earned her nickname "Lilith of Lore" from her ability to recall an overwhelming amount of knowledge on the history of Eesia. There is a picture of her adorned in her black cloak on the back of the Adventures of the Warriors Seven, forever keeping her in memory.